Happy Valentine's Day
by liontiger
Summary: Santana is possessive of her chocolates. Pointless Valentine's fluff. Brittana.


Pairing(s): Santana/chocolate. Brittana.

Description: Santana is possessive of her chocolates. Pointless Valentine's fluff.

Rating: T for language

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: First Glee fic ever! Also, first fic in a long long time. I didn't really proofread it because, well, I did it in the wee hours of the morning. Reviews make me happy!

* * *

"Happy Valentine's day, San."

Santana felt a weight being placed in her hands. The wrapper crinkled a little as she gripped the package, squeezing it experimentally. It was a shallow box of some kind, wrapped in a loose plastic. Could it be…?

"You can open your eyes now."

Santana's eyes drifted open and immediately fell on the large, red heart-shaped box in her hands. Yes. It definitely was. She tore open the wrapping frantically, littering the floor in her eagerness to remove the offending material. Finally, cradled in her hands in all of its glory, was a box of chocolates.

"Do you like it?" Brittany asked hopefully.

All Santana could do was nod. She lifted the cover gingerly, almost with reverence. Rows upon rows of bite-sized milk chocolates smiled up at her. Literally. They were shaped like smiley faces. And if the finger-shaped tabs on the edges of box were any indication, there were fucking _layers_ of it.

The bell rang, snapping Santana out of her daze.

"Thanks, Britt," she mumbled, still somewhat stunned. "I love it."

Brittany beamed and pulled her friend into a tight hug. Santana almost melted into her arms, but she didn't want to drop her gift. Instead, she held onto the package awkwardly with one hand, trying to keep it safe. When Brittany pulled away, Santana gave her chocolates a quick glance to make sure they were all still in place before smiling up at Brittany.

"See you at lunch," Brittany said, heading to her first class.

xo

Santana sat at the back of the classroom as far away from everyone as she could. The people at this school were nosy sons of bitches, and she didn't want anyone sniffing around her chocolates. Currently, a piece of it was nestled in her mouth, slowly melting into her tongue. She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to focus all of her attention on how sweet it tasted and the feeling of it beginning to spread in her mouth. She almost didn't notice Quinn slip into the seat beside her.

"Hey, S. What's that you've got there?"

Santana froze. Quinn had seen her chocolates, and there was no hiding them. Opening her eyes, she met Quinn's expectant gaze. She had to play this cool. If Quinn knew how good they were, she might want a piece.

"Some hockey player gave them to me," Santana remarked casually. "He clearly wants to get all up on this. They're probably cheap and gross, though."

"I'm sure they're fine. Can I have one?"

Crap.

Santana seemed to pause for a moment in consideration. The tension in her body soon relaxed, however. A smirk slowly spread across her features, and she lifted the box of sweets to her face. Without hesitation, her tongue darted out to swiftly touch every individual piece of chocolatey goodness in the container. She spent extra time on the dark chocolates at the center, making sure to cover them each with a shiny coat of saliva. Placing the box back on the desk, she admired her handy work before flashing a triumphant grin at Quinn.

Quinn stared at Santana, repulsed. "What are you, five?"

Santana nearly stuck her tongue out but decided that would be proving her point. Instead she shrugged and turned back to the lecture.

xo

Quinn refused to talk to her for the rest of the period, but Santana didn't mind. As soon as the bell rang, she bolted out the door. She had Geometry next period with Brittany, but couldn't stand to be in class right now. She also didn't want the teacher to see she was eating in class and confiscate her goodies. Instead, she let her feet take her down the hall and outside.

Brittany found Santana hunched over on the bleachers, red box in hand.

"You weren't in class," she said in way of greeting, dropping her book bag and plopping down beside her.

"Yeah, well…" Santana said without looking up. She couldn't really think of an excuse as to why she was skipping class, so she decided to not give one. She held a piece of candy between her thumb and index finger. Dark chocolate this time. The warmth of her fingers caused it to slip ever so slightly, leaving a dark smudge in its wake.

"Can I have one?"

Santana's head snapped up quickly, her mouth opening and closing stupidly.

"Can I have one?" Brittany repeated, thinking the brunette must not have heard her. "They must be really good if you're skipping class just to stare at them."

Santana let out a hesitant chuckle. Could she say no to Brittany? After all, the blonde had been kind enough to give them to her in the first place. Santana hadn't even thought to get her a Valentine's day gift. But they tasted _so good._ The very idea parting with one of them physically hurt. For better or for worse, the decision was taken out of her hands.

Brittany's eyes widened dramatically. "Hey, look over there!" she said, gesturing frantically towards the football field.

Before Santana could even turn to look, Brittany snatched the treat from her fingers and popped it in her mouth. Santana's jaw went slack as stared at her empty hand. Her chocolate was gone. **Her chocolate was gone.** She looked up in shock at Brittany, who was chewing contentedly.

"What the fuck?"

Brittany blinked owlishly at her. "I did the thing."

"What thing?"

"You know. The thing where I tell you to look over there, and then I take your stuff. If I do that, I get to keep whatever I take. It's the rules."

Santana spluttered, trying to find her words. "No it's not. That's bullshit! It's my chocolate. You gave it me." Santana jut her lip out in a pout. So many bad things were happening right now.

"Oh, sorry. Do you want it back?"

Santana opened her mouth to say no, she didn't want it back _now. _But Brittany was pressing her lips against hers, and Santana stopped really caring about technicalities. She could _taste _it. Santana practically forced her tongue past Brittany's lips, not that she was met with much resistance. She frantically explored the blonde's mouth, trying to catch the last remnants of dark chocolate that must still be there. The tip of her tongue found it's mark, and she moaned into the other girl's mouth.

Brittany was the first to pull back, her hands resting on the Latina's shoulders. She raised an eyebrow at the shorter girl, amused by her antics.

"You're kind of silly. You know that, right?"

Santana grumbled in response, and Brittany laughed.

"Don't worry. I got some for myself too."

Brittany retrieved a similar box of chocolates from her bag, placing the lid down beside her. She picked up a chocolate at random and lifted it to her lips.

"Hey, look over there!"

Santana flailed in the direction of the school, eyes wide. Brittany's head whipped around, half-expecting to see that elusive unicorn. Nimble fingers grazed hers, and she looked back just in time to see Santana practically swallow her chocolate whole.

"And that's how we do it in Lima Heights."


End file.
